To Know The UnKnown
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Touko starts her adventure with Cheren and Bianca, but on her way encounters an odd group, followed by a strange man, Join her as she works to raise her team and cope with this odd man, that knows her better than she does herself and as she finds who she truly is. (Based on the game I am currently doing in Black. please enjoy my story)
1. The Start

To Know The Unknown...

The Start.

I'd always wanted my very own pokemon, my little baby to hug and hold.I was young and fresh, my name? Well most called me W, but my actual name was White, or Toukou. I was only 15 years old and I was in my room watching TV when I noticed a package for me. I seen that it was big, pink, and neatly tied with a green ribbon, I was about to open the package when a chap at my door snapped my head up. It was my friend Cheren.

"Toukou! open up, don't hog the pokemon!"

He grins at me cheekily, I walked up opening the door, I don't know why he never acted this way with Bianca... He gave her such a hard time, maybe it was cause she was...ditzy? I was not sure but he was a bit harsh to her...

"Whiiiittteeee!"

Speaking of the devil, she ran and tripped in the door and rubbed her head, Cheren sighs as he helped her up and speaks.

"10 years now and you have stayed the same, when will you wise up?"

He groaned as Bianca giggled then seen the box and stared in awe. She was about to open the box then Cheren hits her hand lightly.

"H-Hey! What the-"

She whined then Cheren spoke irritatedly,

"Its Toukou's birthday. Let her pick first, she's turned 16 today...so let her pick first."

He said as Bianca then nodded to him smiling at me.

"Go on White."

I looked at the box and picked up a pokeball a Snivvy came out then I looked at the others a Tepig and a Oshawatt, I scratched my head then decided a Oshawatt, I loved blue and it's face was adorable.

"Figures, you pick the one the is the cutest..."

Bianca huffed as Cheren picked up Snivvy and smirked at it, it smirked back.

"I have my guy, Bianca, looks like you get Tepig."

Cheren stated, Bianca hugged it smiling at it and then looked at me.

"White! let's battle!"

She cheered, Cheren lightly pinched his temple and sighed as he looked at her in irritation and spoke.

"Bianca...are you truly dense or don't you EVER listen in the class, you cannot battle in a hous-"

Bianca cut him off which irritated him highly.

"Ahhh Cheren, you worrry far too much! The guys are lil and weak, what harm could they do?"

She smirked as she threw her pokeball and Tepig out as it yelped, I decided to test Oshawatt out. It took its stance and roared.

"Uh,...use ...scratch?"

I wasn't too sure to be fair, I was going on luck, Oshawatt ran out scratching at Tepig who used ember, making my curtains catch fire and my light fell about to crush Oshawatt I tackled it out the way getting the brunt of the pain.

"O-Ohhh goshh, a pokemon battle m-maybe was a bad idea..."

Bianca yelped and Chere sighed getting the light off me and helped me up taking me downstairs, My mom was not happy but she sighed.

"Professor Juniper wanted you for a task. please go and see her, it sounds important...I'll clean your room dear."

She smiled as I walked out, I stopped and apologized a last time, she just smiled.

"I was young too once, now go. I hear that its important."

I nodded heading off and wondering what would be in store.


	2. First Steps

Journey Started,

I was excited at going to meet THE Proffesor Juniper, my mom and her were long time friends, I'd hoped she put in a good word to her bout me...

"Toukou! Get your head out the clouds watch for th-"

Smack!

Too late, I had walked into the sign post and I held my head in pain, Cheren sighed in irritation.

"I'm surrrounded by stupidity...come on, get up..."

{He helped me up and we continued into the lab looking at the proffesor and her assistants, she pointed to me and I jumped}

"Toukou! Your mother told me you'd be here, Happy Birthday. I am glad you could come, bless your father...I am truly sorry about what happened...You have my sincere sympathy.."

She said referring to my father who's boat was lost at sea  
I was okay now, but when it happened I was traumatized... but I am fine now..

"Oh, Toukou your Oshawatt, its so close to you already! want to name it?"

I thought before I nodded, I decided to name it Aibou.

"Aibou? what a cute name!, okay I wish you and Aibou all the luck, remember to check with your mom at times to show her all your new pokemon and adventure logs, alright? that's for all of you!"

She smiled as I started to walk about, Cheren and Bianca grabbed my arms dragging me to Route one.

"Let's take this step as one... it's the first time we left our home town...so lets remember this moment!"

Cheren said, I agreed. This might be the last time we see each other...for a long time... I looked at them holding their hands.

"No matter what...let's remain friends..and remember each other..."

Bianca said a bit sadly as her hands tightened on mine and Cheren's.

"Yes, even if we were to be gone years and months on edge...let's try and stay in contact as much as we can..."

He added, all this was making me sad, but I had Aibou, I had my own adventures to do, like they did, We looked up and took the step out the town and into route 1.

"We...did it...the first step...that was...wow..."

Bianca and Cheren seemed to say that in usion, I was thrilled too, we looked at each other then smiled.

"Hey, before we seperate, lets see who can get the most pokemon! ready, set..GO!"

Bianca yelled as we all ran in seperate ways to the tall grass.


	3. First Encounter

To Know The UnKnown..

First Encounters.

I had ran into the tall grass, the feeling was filling my body with excitement mixed with a multitude of fear, but I was mostly thrilled, a piece of grass shifted and out jumped a pokemon, my pokedex recorded its data, a Lilipup, the puppy pokemon...oh my god so cute! I was determined to get this pokemon, I had to!

"G-Go! Aibou!"

I said as my pokemon jumps out of his ball, he cried his cute little 'Oshaaa' and landed on his feet standing up tall, his only attacks, by the pokedex were, Tackle and Growl...not a good start, but he was only level 5... so this is what training was...battling...but I didn't wanna...hurt the pokemon...suddenly out of no where Aibou was scratched and yelped, I growled as I made my move.

"Aibou, use your tackle!"

I yelled out, he ran fast at the Lilipup and tackled it into a tree, it was dazed so I threw out a pokeball waiting patiently until...

Click!

The ball stopped moving, this must have ment I got a pokemon, suddenly I was filled with an un controllable giggle as I held the pokeball and nuzzled it, I let it out and looked at it, I thought I should name this one too, looking at her face I smiled.

"Hello, Fido...welcome to the family!"

I grinned as I pet her then returned her to the pokeball as I continued, I saw Cheren ahead..but I didn't feel ready to advance yet, I felt like trying again, so I walked around until.. from a tree fell a beaver like pokemon, I jumped in fright as it yelped and bit down onto Aibou, whom ran about slamming it into a tree.

"Quick! Use tackle!"

I commanded as Aibou once again tackled into the pokemon knocking it out into a daze, I threw out my second pokeball and waited for that familiar click, it went on few more seconds then...

Click!

The familiar noise was heard and I had a Patrat, I decided, it was too nervous to risk letting it out the ball so named it while it rested. I named her , Jaika.

"Oh my gosh... 3 already! I feel so giddy!"

I giggled softly as I walked with Aibou at my side, he clung to my leg as we walked to Cheren, he smiled at me as he spoke.

"Are you ready? Bianca and I have 2 already. Go see her when you're ready and we will compare Touko."

He stated. I nodded to him as I made my way to Bianca and she waved her cheery self as I stood in front, Cheren followed behind me.

"So, how many do you have White?"

She asked me as I showed my pokemon and she gaped as did Cheren at my 3 little pokeballs in my hands. Cheren pat my shoulder.

"Wow, your going to be one hard cookie to beat yes you are!"

Bianca stated and I chuckled as I looked at my little Aibou hiding into my leg, I smiled as Cheren spoke.

"Well, I'm off to Accumula Town, there is a pokemon gym and a heal centre there, Touko, you should go to, Aibou would appreciate a rest, if he's going to walk."

Cheren stated as he waved and headed off ahead, Bianca waved too and spoke.

"If you need us, well...I don't know really, just trying to be supportive, maybe something will happen to make us talk while we are long distance, byeeee White!"

She smiled running before lightly tripping and continuing on her way, I decided to goto Accumula town and get rested, it was on my way there I seen like a flash of white in front of my eyes, but I brushed it off and walked on to the pokemon centre.

"Oh! Touko! You're here already, let me show you something, this is a-"

Proffesor Juniper greeted me and began speaking when Bianca ran in panting.

"I-I wanna hear too!"

She said as the proffesor smiled and continued her talk.

"Well, this is, as I was saying. A Pokemon centre, this is like a trainers best friend, yoi can heal here and its completely free, no cash! So remember, when your low, come here. Now..."

She continued to tell us about the Pc and how we store pokemon inside it or transfer mail and everything like that before waving and leaving us to our own things, I healed up then walked out only for two boys to talk loud enough for me to hear it.

"Hmm there's a commotion at the square..."

"Let's go see it, come on Spinda!"

The second male had with him a pokemon that must be a Spinda, whatever it was, I had never seen it before.. I headed over and Cheren met me, his face serious.

"Let's listen Touko! It may be important.."

He stated and I nodded as I stood with him, men in blue were walking with a large green haired man with an odd eye glass sort of thing on his left eye. It was odd, but what he said was odder...

"Ladies, gentlemen and children, I have called you here, to speak of...Pokemon Liberation! Now we have in this world, creatures called 'Pokemon' but can we honestly say... Pokemon are happy? Being confined to small pokeballs? Who amongst us has ever thought about the idea that pokemon may be happier when not with trainers?"

The man stated, I thought it stupid, pokemon had to be in a pokeball, it protected them from harm and kept them from being stolen...what was this man all about?

"And so, my friends, I leave you with this...Pokemon Liberation, is truly the only way that we can ensure these magnificent beings are kept unique, please, think of the pokemon. With that, I leave you. Gentlemen, let's go."

He stated as he began to move away with his secutity men, many people looked around and sighed as they looked at their pokemon and then shook their heads, others were not buying it, I looked to Cheren who laughed.

"Liberation of the Pokemon? What bulls-"

He was about to finish when a green haired man walked to me and stared at me, his eyes were as green as his emerald hair, he spoke.

"...I've never heard a pokemon say that...interesting..."

He said and I was at a blank, pokemon speak? I didn't even realise, I knew that it was happy but I'd never heard him talk...Cheren blinked.

"Slow down, what was that about pokemon talking? Who are you!"

He asked but the male just looked directly at me, it was causing me to get freaked...did I have a blemish or something? He spoke again.

"So you cannot hear it either...that's...sort of sad...I..Am N..."

He stated as Cheren speaks again.

"I am Cheren, I want to be the champion and learn about pokemon, this, is Touko."

He stated, I could have sworn I saw him smirk at the mention of my name now, but he went back to a grimace as he then spoke.

"Champion eh? Well... That means, you will confine many Pokemon to pokeballs...right? Touko was it...let me hear yout pokemons voice again..."

He said as he threw out a pokeball with a Purrlion, I just stared a bit confused at what exactly happened...

_'Who is this guy...'_

Was all that went through my brain as his emerald eyes bored into my own blue ones.


End file.
